1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a storage capacitor in the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a liquid crystal display, a pixel may include a storage capacitor to help maintain the pixel voltage for a duration of a frame. The storage capacitor is formed by an electrode (“first storage electrode”) fabricated from the same layers as gate lines and gate electrodes and overlapping the pixel electrode. Thus, the first storage electrode is formed from a light blocking metallic material, and its overlap with the pixel electrode decreases the pixel's aperture ratio.
In order to reduce the storage capacitor's size but not the capacitance, various methods have been researched, such as reducing the distance between storage capacitor's electrodes, using concavo-convex surfaces to increase the surface area of the storage capacitor's electrodes, using an insulating layer having a high dielectric constant between the storage electrodes, etc.
However, these methods require extensive photolithographic processing.